


Перекрестки судеб

by wanna_believe



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanna_believe/pseuds/wanna_believe
Summary: Лафайетт щебечет без устали, и первое время приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы разбирать строчащие как из пулемета слова через заметный французский акцент и то и дело пропадающие буквы. Он очень молод, очень стремителен и полная противоположность тому, к чему Джордж за свои годы привык, но он носитель языка, и этот фактор оказывается для Вашингтона решающим. Поэтому он соглашается.[модерн!ау, где Лафайетт - репетитор Вашингтона по французскому]
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Kudos: 2





	Перекрестки судеб

***

Впервые услышав голос Жильбера, Вашингтон думает, что он пришел на встречу с бойкой малиновкой. Лафайетт щебечет без устали, и первое время приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы разбирать строчащие как из пулемета слова через заметный французский акцент и то и дело пропадающие буквы. Он очень молод, очень стремителен и полная противоположность тому, к чему Джордж за свои годы привык, но он носитель языка, и этот фактор оказывается для Вашингтона решающим. Поэтому он соглашается.

***

Когда две недели назад перед ним встал вопрос необходимости переговоров с крупной французской компанией, которая сулила им многомиллионный контракт, Вашингтон только тяжело вздохнул. Перспективы такого сотрудничества не могли не радовать, но это также значило, что нужно будет лететь во Францию, а еще это значило, что у него есть два месяца на то, чтобы худо-бедно выучить французский хотя бы на самом базовом уровне. Задача поистине непосильная, и сейчас Джордж думал о том, что поднять свою компанию практически из праха до одной из самых успешных в Америке было проще, чем ломать язык этим гортанным Р и запоминать, какие буквы читать не надо, а какие читаются вовсе не так, как пишутся. Конечно, он поедет с переводчиком, но если чему Джордж и научился за все это время, это не доверять информации, переданной через третье лицо. Даже через то лицо, которому ты доверяешь. Уж лучше пусть все думают, что он не понимает ни слова, но позволить себе действительно просто стоять и слушать непонятную белиберду, которая будет определять будущее его детища, он себе позволить не мог.  
После трех прослушанных аудио-уроков с бесконечными bonjour и ça va, Вашингтон решительно удалил их все и открыл сайты, предлагающие репетиторов. Бесконечно одинаковые профили, предлагающие поднять свой уровень или начать с нуля, сулили полугодовые курсы, после которых ты якобы будешь в состоянии чуть ли не свободно на французском читать и писать, внимание Джорджа упало на объявление о занятиях, сфокусированных исключительно на разговорной речи и тренировке восприятия информации на слух. Стоящая справа от профиля оценка пользователей обнадеживающе показывала почти полностью горевшие пять звездочек, и он, не задумываясь, отправил электронный запрос.  
Кто же знал, что его учителем окажется самый сумасшедший в мире француз?

***

Лафайетт в восторге от Америки, от людей, от небоскребов, и не успевает восхищаться всем, что видит вокруг себя. Он приехал в Америку, потому что пишет диплом по Американской революции. Было бы только правильно делать это здесь, и его отпускают из Сорбонны, сопроводив лестными рекомендательными письмами.  
В деньгах он не нуждается, но репетиторство – отличный способ знакомиться с людьми, заодно помогая им освоить французский. Его ужасно смешит акцент, с которым американцы коверкают его родной язык, но пока еще никто не обижался – да и сам он говорит с таким сильным акцентом, что в кафе иногда приходится повторять по три раза, чтобы ему наконец принесли ванильный капучино с вафлями. Вафли – уверен Жильбер, лучшее, что успела создать Америка после революции.  
Учеников у него немного, да и занимаются они нерегулярно, так что свободного времени у него вагон и маленькая тележка. Когда ему надоедает сидеть в архивах или глаза устают от экрана ноутбука, Жильбер идет гулять по городу. Его предупреждали, что в Нью-Йорке опасно, но у него как будто девять жизней, и ничего плохого пока что не случилось.  
Лафайетт в восторге от своего нового ученика. И страшно смущается, когда даже в мыслях называет его своим учеником. Джордж старше его лет на десять как минимум, он до ужаса серьезный, но даже это не останавливает Жильбера от того, чтобы при первой же встрече запечатлеть на его щеках два невесомых поцелуя. Он радостно смеется, глядя на ошарашенное лицо мужчины и поясняет:  
– Так делают во Франции.  
Пережив первый культурный шок, Вашингтон смотрит на подрагивающие рыжие ресницы Жильбера и думает, что ничего прекрасней в своей жизни не видел.

***

Вашингтону кажется, что эти встречи – они занимаются три раза в неделю – ничем ему не помогают. Они и не учатся толком, как ему кажется. Никаких толстых учебников, никакой грамматики и упражнений, и строгое воспитание Джорджа понемногу начинает бунтовать. Жильбер бесконечно болтает о Франции и французах, таскает его по кинотеатрам – там показывают французские фильмы с английскими субтитрами, и заставляет объясняться на французском, хотя не показывает толком ничего. Он даже записал ему полную флэшку французской музыки, и теперь Вашингтон едет на работу под журчащие голоса Эдит Пиаф, Джо Дассена и каких-то современных исполнителей, которых он уже не узнаёт. Он все еще считает, что ничему не учится.  
После искреннего возмущения Джорджа, Жильбер чуть поджимает губы – будто задумал какую-то пакость, а на следующее занятие приносит ему огромную стопку распечаток с грамматическими упражнениями и упрямо делает вид, что не понимает английского. Вашингтон смотрит на его рыжие ресницы под хитро блестящими голубыми глазами и со вздохом пытается построить предложение.  
Он не замечает, что слова подбираются почти без труда, а грамматика – дело десятое.

***

Лафайетту кажется, что Джордж – Жорж, он никак не может отделаться от французского прононса, но Вашингтон не жалуется – прекрасно бы вписался в события революции. Он рисует его в своем блокноте, одетым в генеральскую форму, и заказывает им два билета на ‘400 ударов’.  
Он сам видел его уже раз десять, поэтому смотрит на Джорджа. Он чуть улыбается, когда понимает предложение, не читая субтитры, и Жильбер чувствует, как в нем загораются искорки гордости – о гораздо более жарком пламени, которое горит в нем уже давно, Лафайетт в темном зале кинотеатра предпочитает не думать.  
Он думает о нем во все остальное время, и его сердце начинает счастливо биться, когда за две недели до назначенной даты отлета Вашингтон предлагает им видеться практически каждый день. Они уже полностью перешли на французский, и Джордж настойчиво требует от него расширения словаря, так что Лафайетт послушно записывает и произносит для него нужные технические термины, поправляет ошибки и незаметно сникает с каждым днем, который приближает конец их знакомства.  
Вашингтон никак не может отделаться от мысли, что разница в возрасте в их век – не такая уж большая помеха.

***

Сердце Жильбера отчаянно бьется, когда он провожает Вашингтона на самолет. Они едут в такси втроем – с ними официальный переводчик компании, и где-то в районе живота у Лафайетта теплеет, когда Джордж представляет его как своего друга.  
Он дожидается, пока Алекс – молодой и такой же рыжий как сам Лафайетт переводчик – отойдет сдавать багаж, и тащит Вашингтона в сторону, нервно кусая губы и сжимая пальцы в кулаки.  
– Вы забудете меня как только сядете в самолет, так ведь? – спрашивает он, вскидывая голову и пытаясь казаться большим и взрослым – хотя выглядит еще большим мальчишкой с этими блестящими глазами и чуть подрагивающей от волнения губой. От волнения он снова переходит на французское ‘вы’, хотя они уже месяц как договорились говорить друг другу tu.  
– Что за чепуха? – удивленно вскидывает брови Вашингтон. Вопрос Жильбера вполне ясен и закономерен, но ответить отказом он просто не может – не может отказать ни себе, ни этому несносному мальчишке, который стоит тут со своей рыжей шевелюрой и этими несчастными глазами, и смотрит на него так, что внутри что-то переворачивается и… боже.  
Досказать он не успевает, потому что Жильбер всем телом подается вперед, хватает его за лацканы пальто и тянет на себя, прижимаясь к его губам своими. Он весь дрожит, и Вашингтон невольно придерживает его за худые плечи, а в мыслях только – пропал, насмерть пропал.  
Он смотрит на Жильбера с немного грустной улыбкой, так и не отпуская его плечи, и спрашивает:  
– Так тоже делают во Франции?  
– Нет, – отвечает Лафайетт, глядя в ответ с такой серьезностью и отчаянностью, что Вашингтон невольно думает – такой бы и под пули бросился, и в ледяную реку зимой.  
– Хорошо, – Вашингтон кивает и легко касается ладонью щеки Жильбера, прежде чем Алекс возвращается с их билетами. 

Все две недели, что он находится во Франции, Джордж надеется, что Лафайетт за это время остынет и передумает.  
Этого, конечно, не происходит.


End file.
